Meant To Be
by 4everinlov3
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet for the first time at Fangtasia. Sookie has never met Bill before. This is basicly the way I would've written the books. Haters are my motivaters, so if you don't like it let me know.
1. Prolouge

Sookie's P.O.V-

Wind wiped through my hair as I ran. I was panting so hard my chest started to ache. I slowed to a stop and braced myself against a tall curved oak. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face and plopped onto the mossy forest floor. As I looked upwards, the moon was full and bright. Soft white light shone in my face. For a moment, I was at peace. I'd forgotten all my worries.

Yet, as I heard the snapping of a twig not far from where I stood, I was off again. I slammed to a halt when I realized I was approaching a deadly drop off a sheer cliff. I twirled around, ready to head back the way I had originally came, but was blocked.

I gasped at the most frightening sight I'd ever laid my eyes on. The beast stood before me, cloaked in a black so deep it matched the endless night. Glowing golden eyes seamed to pierce my soul. Just as I opened my mouth to scream, the wolf pounced. It never made contact with my body, for in fear I had tumbled off the side of the cliff. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I fell into nothing.


	2. A night out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used to write this story. They belong to Charline Harris, I just play with them. *Waves* ENJOY!

Sookie's P.O.V-

I jumped out of bed coated in sweat. I was still breathing hard as I walked to the bathroom. Well, that was just about the worst dream I'd ever had. Placing my hands on the counter, I glanced at the mirror. I felt just like I looked. Like a piece of shit.

The bags under my eyes had grown from bearable to downright disgusting. I ran my hands through my hair and went to start a hot shower. As the water warmed up I decided to call Tara. We hadn't gone out in a while and I was long overdue for a night where I didn't have to worry about work.

I pranced over to the closet, suddenly excited for some reason. Shifting through piles upon piles of clothes, I finally decided on a white sundress with red flowers. I'd gone shopping last weekend and had found a pair a red "fuck me" heels. When I had bought them I never even pictured myself wearing them, but after trying them on I couldn't put them back. That's when I just knew they would be coming home with me.

I laid out my clothes for the evening and re-entered the bathroom. I peeled off my old clothes and tossed them into the hamper. As I stepped into the shower I was instantly relaxed by the hot water. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and proceeded to get my hair washed. When that was done, I shaved and turned off the water. I reached for a towel and stepped out. The mirror was all steamed up so I turned on the vent.

As I dressed I thought about my dream. Did it mean something? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? Yeah, right. I snorted at the thought. If my conscious was trying to tell me I was going to die by the hand of a wolf and a cliff, then I had some serious problems. I dried my hair and went downstairs. I smiled at the sight of Gran cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning Gran," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Good morning Sookie," she smiled.

"I was thinking of going out with Tara tonight if that's ok,"

"Sure sweetie, you know you don't need to ask your Gran for permission anymore,"

"Thanks, I'm going to Tara's Togs. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Well, if you could pick up some more coffee that would be great Hun,"

"Sure Gran,"

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the side of her cheek. I snatched up my purse, slipped on my shoes, and walked out the door.

As I drove to Tara's Togs I couldn't stop smiling, and I wasn't sure why. I shrugged it off and pulled into the parking lot outside Tara's shop. I climbed out of my little old car and went inside. As I entered a chime sounded from a tiny bell over the door. I walked out to the counter and waved at Tara when I saw her helping a nice young man picking something out. I assumed it was for his wife. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help peeking into the man's mind. I probed his mind and was astounded by what I found. It was static! All it was seemed to be a messy blur of noise, kind of like what Sam usually projected.

Tara was walking over so all I could do was shake it off. I smiled when she reached me.

"Hi Tara,"

"Hey Sookie, What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out tonight,"

"Sure! I haven't gotten out in so long!"

"Great! So where do you want to go?"

I hadn't thought about it before. I'd already had an outfit picked out and nowhere to go!

"Oohhh, how about that new Vampire bar up in Shreveport?"

"Ok, so I'll see you then,"

"Ok, see ya Sook,"

I waved good-bye as I left and climbed into my car. Well, tonight would be the night I saw my first Vampire. I felt like a little kid, I was so excited.


	3. A fly home

Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so short. Stayed up late and kind of lost the inspiration. I promise this one will be longer. In this chapter Sookie will go to Fangtasia, and you know what'll happen there!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters. I'm only lucky enough to get to play with them. ENJOY! 3

Third Person's P.O.V-

Sookie left Tara's Togs with a smile on her face. She wasn't carrying any bags so I can only assume that she was there to talk to someone. She waved to somebody inside before climbing into her car. I started the engine and followed her as she pulled out of the lot. She turned down a driveway on Hummingbird road but I continued driving so I didn't alert her of my presence.

She had much to learn, and hopefully she would let me teach her. I was sure she would, in time. I continued driving until I arrived at the Airport. I boarded a plane and was gone. As I flew away, I made a vow to have somebody continue watching Sookie as I had been for years now. I smiled in a way that some may descried as devilish. I only hoped that the Viking would understand why this must be done. Of course, he would not care now, so I must make my move soon.

Sookie's P.O.V-

As I drove home I checked my mirror often. I felt as if I was being followed, by whom I had no idea. I quickly turned down my driveway and hopped out of the car. I all but ran inside. Just as I opened the door I realized I had forgotten Gran's coffee. She'll understand, I mean, I can always go out later.

I walked into the living room to fine her, but she wasn't there. I dashed upstairs, but she wasn't there either. As I came back down the stairs I heard the beeping of the answering machine. I went to look and there were 2 new messages. The first was from Sam, the second from Gran. I skipped over Sam's, knowing it had to be about my missing work. I hit the button and began to listen.

"Hey Sweetie, I was just going to let you know that Jason came over and took me to Merlotte's,"

I nodded to myself and erased both messages, but I finally decided to call Sam back. I did feel kind of bad for missing work without notice. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear as it began it ring.

"Hey Cher,"

"Hi Sam, I'm sorry about missing work today," I sighed "I made plans with Tara to go out,"

"It's OK, where are you girls going?" He paused "Not to be nosey or anything,"

"NO, it's fine Sam. We're going to that new Vampire bar Fangtasia,"

I could literally hear the bitterness in his voice when he replied.

"God damnit Sookie, why do you insist on getting yourself into trouble?"

"I can do whatever I want Sam Merlotte!" I huffed "Just for the record, it was Tara's idea so you can get your head out of your ass,"

With that, I hung up. I knew it was rude and I immediately felt bad but I had too much pride to call him back.

I glanced over at the clock and realized that it was already 6:30. Holy crap! How had I lost track of time? I hurried upstairs and glanced over my outfit, it seemed ok, but my makeup and hair had seen better days. I washed off the makeup I'd had on and pinned up my hair. I quickly applied some blush and smoky black eyeliner. I added some mascara, and to complete my look I took some time to curl my hair. By the time I finished it was 7:15. Tara was coming at 7:30 to drive us to Fangtasia. I went downstairs to wait.

I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Twilight was on, god I hate this movie. I know I've never actually met a Vampire before but I was sure as hell that they weren't meant to sparkle. I must have got distracted because when I got up to check the time Tara was at the door, and it seemed to me that she'd been there for a while. I quickly grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for making you wait, I lost track of time." I smiled at her.

"It's cool, let's get going,"

"OK,"

I shut the door behind me but made sure to leave it unlocked for Gran. As Tara and I drove to Shreveport she told me all about Fangtasia. She gushed about how it was owned by the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She referred to him as the "Sex God" in her mind. I was not looking forward to that. She also that me there was a nice lady Pam that worked there, but she was lesbian, so watch out. I thought that was kind of uncalled for, but I didn't know these people, maybe she was right.

We pulled in the parking lot of Fangtasia. I looked up at the glowing neon red sing that read FANGTASIA "We'll leave the light on for you". God, that was cheesy. We got in line and made our way towards the front. We were greeted by a blonde woman wearing a tight black corset.

"ID's," She drawled out.

I fished for my ID and handed it to her. She snatched it up and read out loud.

"Sookie Stackhouse, hmm, interesting." Hanging me back the card, she waved us in.

As entered the club it seemed to transform into another world. Tara and I walked over to the bar. The bartender strode over to us.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?"

"I'll take a gin and tonic,"

I looked around for Tara but when I found her, she wasn't where I expected. I thought she might have gone to the restroom, but she was on the dance floor. She was dancing with a guy that had greasy black hair and a horrible smile. At first I might have thought he was handsome, but when I glanced behind him I was breath taken. In the center of the club, sat Adonis. He was extremely tall, even being seated; he was probably 6'4". He had hair that looked as if it would match mine. He was perfect.

"Here's your drink," Said the bartender.

I almost fell off my seat I was so scared. I guess my daydreaming had more obvious than I thought. I put on my Crazy Sookie smile and said thanks.

"I see you've got your eye on the Master,"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The vampire seated on the throne, his name is Eric," He gave me a fangy smile "My name's Longshadow by the way,"

So that was the Vampire that Tara had been telling me about. He certainly did look like walking sex. She had left out that everybody knew him as "Master" though. That was fine.

I slightly nodded at Longshadow and turned back to catch another glimpse of "Master", but he was gone from his throne. I felt a cool breath on the back of my neck and whipped around. He was standing right behind me. He was even more beautiful close up.

"Hello Sookie," He said sexily.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have amazing hearing," He said as he looked at Longshadow.

"Oh," I was blushing. My eyes suddenly seemed attached to the floor.

"Aren't you sweet," He chuckled.

"Not particularly," I was shocked at how bitter I sounded. All he did was bark out a laugh. I immediately fell in love with the sound of his laugh. It was so full of joy.

"I came over because it's almost closing and I do believe your friend just left with Bill Compton," He spat out the Bill's name like it physically hurt him to say it.

I quickly looked around, and it seemed he was correct. Tara was nowhere to be seen. I was now alone in a bar full of Vampires, yet I felt strangely calm. I also felt drawn to Eric for some reason. It was like; I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I took one more look around and muttered "Shit,"

"I would gladly give you a ride home,"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly." He interrupted me.

"I would be honored,"

I slowly nodded in agreement. I followed him outside and looked around the lot for a car, but it was vacant. I turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I can fly," He said as if it didn't mean anything.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He walked closer to me and picked me up bridal style. Then, he slowly lifted off the ground and began to hover. I clutched onto him, as to not fall. I squeezed my eyes shut and I could feel the wind wiping around us as Eric flew through the night. I relaxed into his cool chest and drifted off to sleep.

I was floating, not like I had been a second ago with Eric. I was glowing in a bright gold light, literally, _glowing_. There was nothing around me except air for as far as I could see. Then I heard a voice, almost a whisper. _"It's meant to be, go to your Viking,"_ I was shocked. Did this voice mean Eric? Was Eric even a Viking, and even if he was, how could he be mine?

"Wake up little one," Eric softly shook me awake.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and realized that we were outside my house. How had he known where I lived? Oh well, I'd worry about that later.

"Thanks for taking me home,"

"My pleasure,"

I smiled at him, a real smile, not my Crazy Sookie smile. He cupped my face in his hands and bent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as our lips met, and then he was gone. I laughed as I watched him fly away and made a promise to myself to return to Fangtasia whenever possible.

I walked into my southern home and knew Gran was already in bed because her mind was at peace. I skipped to my room. I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to this Eric. I knew tonight would not be the last I saw of him.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. As I slipped into unconsciousness I knew tonight would be the first night I dreamt of Eric Northman.


End file.
